Casus belli
by Tacchina
Summary: Lorsque les poissons d'avril se transforment en vérité et que les kdokivols en sont la cause, c'est un casus belli, c'est un cas de guerre. OS, un peu horror dirons-nous avec tous les personnages ou presque.


OS, T, UA je dirai, angst, horror, dark!toutlemonde, persos de Chinomiko, C.F est "mon" OC en quelque sorte ; et tout le tintouin habituel. - _4.04.2013_

A tous ceux qui n'ont pas trouvé de kdokivols, à tous ceux qui en ont trouvé aussi (car après tout, j'en ai trouvé un mhmh).

* * *

**Casus belli**

* * *

Il était seulement six heures et demi, et la nuit était déjà tombée en cette période hivernale. Quand C.F tournait la tête, elle voyait le soleil se coucher, derrière la mer d'eau qui passait pour une mare de sang à cause des rayons rouges flamboyants.

C.F traversait la cour pour entrer dans le bâtiment, se dirigeant vers son casier. Elle y avait oublié son livre de français pour faire ses devoirs. La jeune fille marmonna, mécontente de devoir faire un aller-retour. Elle était en colère contre son côté bon élève.

En passant devant la salle des délégués, elle y vit une ombre, plus sombre qu'à l'ordinaire -sans doute à cause de la pénombre.

- Toujours pas rentré, Nathaniel ?

Il ne répondit pas, mais C.F se doutait de son éternel sourire accueillant qui avait pris place, après sa remarque. Sur l'une des tables de la salle où se trouvait son camarade, elle vit le livre _Cellulaire_ de Stephen King. Ainsi, pensa-t-elle, il a osé franchir le cap de l'horreur. En effet, ce fanatique de romans policiers n'avait jamais vraiment voulu lire de livres de cet auteur qu'il jugeait trop horrifiques.

Elle continua son chemin ; son casier se trouvait au bout du couloir. Tandis qu'elle progressait dans la longue allée déserte, C.F repensait à la dernière annonce de la directrice qui s'était révélée être, une fois de plus, un divertissement. Ce dernier consistait à trouver des cupcakes (en carton, bien sûr, et décorés par les élèves de la section arts) pour obtenir un bon d'achat dans l'une des boutiques de la ville, choisie par le gagnant. Pour bénéficier de ce bon, il fallait trouver en tout cinq de ces faux gâteaux. Personne ne savait combien il y en avait de dispersés dans le lycée, ni où ils se trouvaient. Personne, à part les délégués.

Arrivée près de son casier, C.F s'empara de son livre oublié. Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête, l'élève vit une forme nuageuse au sol, dans l'angle, entre le mur et les casiers.

- Un cupcake ? murmura-t-elle immédiatement.

Elle s'approcha, et la forme s'éloigna. C.F cligna des yeux : à l'évidence, ce n'était pas un cupcake. Mais quoi donc, alors ? Elle continua à cheminer pour rattraper la chose. Elle pensait à une souris et cette image l'écoeura bien vite. Seule dans le lycée, on entendait uniquement les bruits précipités des talonnettes de ses chaussures qui résonnaient sur le carrelage froid.

La chose se précipita vers les sous-sols. C.F n'hésita pas et suivit. Sur les escaliers se trouvaient quelqu'un d'assis. Elle cru reconnaître la silhouette :

- Charlotte ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Celle-ci se retourna en un sursaut, et C.F la vit en train de dévorer à pleines dents un gâteau.

- Toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, exactement, hein ? gronda la voix de l'autre, continuant à mastiquer.

Un frisson parcourut C.F. La voix d'ordinaire si hypocrite et méprisante de Charlotte n'était plus qu'un grondement monstrueux et nasillard. La voix de C.F était mal assurée :

- Je... Je suis venue chercher... quelque chose.

- Tiens, mange ça ! éluda Charlotte.

Son piercing à l'acarde reflettait dangereusement les lumières vertes de secours. C.F demanda ce qu'était ce qu'elle lui tendait.

- A ton avis ? Tout le monde ne fait qu'en parler depuis ce matin. Mange ça avant que je ne te force !

La voix de Charlotte était montée en crescendo, dans les tons graves et narquois. Puis, tandis que l'élève forçait C.F, cette dernière vit la couleur de la peau de Charlotte. Plus sombre que d'ordinaire... si noire... si surnaturelle, monstrueuse.

C.F s'enfuit, ses pas rapides résonnant avec plus d'amplitude.

**XOXOXO**

C.F vit Nathaniel sortir de la salle des délégués, légèrement voûté. Elle passa outre cette étrange impression et se précipita à dire :

- Nathaniel ! Attention, Charlotte ne va pas bien ! Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais sa peau est devenue...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir que le garçon blond l'empoigna par les cheveux, la traînant de force vers les escaliers, vers Charlotte. C.F se débattait, criait, suppliait, mais Nathaniel ne voulait rien entendre.

Puis, un chant tribal retentit du sous-sol. Une lumière dansante éclairait faiblement les dernières marches, un feu.

Elle vit Castiel, la chevelure encore plus rouge, qui tapait sur un tambour, à mains nues, jetant les baguettes de la batterie dans tous les sens. Melody en reçut une dans ses jambes, fouettante, mais elle l'ignora, et s'ajouta au vacarme en tapant des pieds. Tous avaient la peau sombre, le dos penché vers l'avant.

- C.F ! s'écria d'une voix tonitruante Castiel. Nous t'attendions. Approche-toi, tu veux ?

La voix hystérique ne fit pas hésiter C.F qui s'avança, tremblottant sous ses vêtements pourtant chauds.

- A ton tour ! A ton tour ! A ton tour ! criaient en choeur les voix des autres élèves.

C.F reconnut Ambre, avachie sur Lysandre -elle qui le trouvait si mondain pour lui plaire. Puis il y avait Kim et Violette qui entraînaient d'autres élèves, Armin et Kentin en l'occurence, dans leur danse folle, hérétique. Quand C.F planta ses yeux dans ceux si carnassiers d'Alexy, elle y vit là un autre homme. Tous étaient remplis de folie pure, et tous s'empiffraient de gâteaux cartonnés, les rendant ivres de psychose.

- Mange ! Mange ! A ton tour ! Mange ! Vas-y ! hurlaient encore et encore les voix.

On aurait dit des hénissements de chevaux fous, en plus des pas qui rappeleaient ceux d'un galop furieux. Un éclair de panique traversa son corps de la tête aux pieds, et C.F eut un vertige rapide. Autour d'elle, tout dansait, et voir les autres effectuer des cercles tourbillonnants lui faisait perdre le sens de la réalité.

Extérieur à elle, les élèves de Sweet Amoris tiraient par touffes de cheveux le crâne de C.F. On lui pinçait la peau, arrachait les vêtements, mordait les cuisses, griffait la peau jusqu'au sang. C.F cria, hurla d'un désespoir défaillant.

Tout à coup, on l'étouffa de carton. Elle voulut recracher, mais des mains -plusieurs paires de mains, l'en empêchèrent, effonçant le bout de carton encore plus loin dans sa gorge. C.F crut vomir ; elle allait vomir, elle en était persuadée.

Alors qu'elle sombrait dans les néants dans un bruissement de vêtements qui passa inaperçu dans tout ce vacarme, elle sentit une dernière fois le goût de l'hostie descendre lentement dans sa gorge. Son cerveau s'embrumait, et petit à petit, elle s'enfonçait dans l'effroyable délire, au rythme des cris et des coups de tambours continus.

**XOXOXO**

Dans la salle des professeurs, la directrice grâce aux écrans de surveillance et accompagnée de son fidèle ami et professeur Mr. Faraize, dégustait ce spectacle dérisoire, désastreux et monstrueux, un sourire ornant ses lèvres dégoulinantes de salives. Ils se tournèrent tous deux vers les fenêtres, leur reflet invisible tant il pouvait se confondre avec l'obscurité du soir. Au loin, ils observaient Kiki, le brave chien, se battre et arracher l'oreille de Démon qui jappait.

- Quelle beauté ! ricana sinistrement la directrice.

Mr. Faraize arracha son chignon, tira les cheveux, tandis que la directrice se laissait faire, redemandant encore plus de violence. Puis, il tendit sa main vers une boîte en carton, prit un gâteau et croqua dedans. Du liquide rouge en jaillit, fort, éclaboussant les coins de la bouche. Mr. Faraize hurla, les yeux grands ouverts et injectés de sang. Sa peau s'assombrissait encore plus.

* * *

Fin.


End file.
